Genjutsu: Sharingan
|ref=Fourth Databook, page 318 |image=Genjutsu sharingan.png |kanji=幻術・写輪眼 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Genjutsu: Sharingan |literal english=Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye |english tv=Genjutsu: Sharingan |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Danzō Shimura~anime, Fugaku Uchiha~anime, Indra Ōtsutsuki~anime, Izuna Uchiha~anime, Shisui Uchiha~anime, Tekka Uchiha~novel |debut manga=15 |boruto=No |debut anime=9 |debut shippuden=No |boruto anime=No |novel debut=Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled |movie debut=Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Movie }} Genjutsu: Sharingan broadly refers to a range of genjutsu performed with the Sharingan. It has also been shown to be performed through the Sharingan's higher evolutions: the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Usage By establishing eye contact with a target, the Sharingan user traps them within a genjutsu which can be exploited for one of various purposes, such as: causing instantaneous — but temporary — loss of consciousness or paralysis in the target,Naruto chapter 560, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 456, page 8 forceful extraction of information,Naruto chapter 408, pages 3-5''Naruto'' chapter 510, page 16 relaying memories,Naruto chapter 590, page 6 removing genjutsu placed on the target by others,Naruto chapter 585, pages 12 and controlling a target's actions.Naruto chapter 540, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 588, page 3 Members of the Uchiha clan are particularly famous for using their Sharingan to control the Nine-Tails, so much so that Konoha quickly came to suspect Uchiha involvement in the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack.Naruto chapter 501, pages 7-8 Sasuke Uchiha is noted to be able to use the technique through his Rinnegan, to trap all the tailed beasts in a genjutsu with a mere glance.Naruto chapter 692 The illusions created by Genjutsu: Sharingan do not appear to have any trademark form, appearing vastly different between the same functions and even the same users. For example, Sasuke typically uses it to render targets unconscious, yet on the first occasion the target's body is pierced with large feathers,Naruto chapter 413, pages 8-9 on another, the target is grasped and overwhelmed by a shadowy figure,Naruto chapter 462, pages 5-7 and on the third the target experiences Sasuke personally stabbing them.Naruto chapter 692, page 8 Trivia * Sasuke''Naruto'' chapter 413, pages 7–8 and Itachi UchihaNaruto: Shippūden episode 376''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 455 have both been shown activating their Mangekyō Sharingan to cast genjutsu despite already having their regular Sharingan activated, implying that this technique is enhanced in some way by the evolved dōjutsu, or that there is a similar technique utilised only by the Mangekyō Sharingan. * A shadowy version of Sasuke's humanoid Susanoo first appears in a genjutsu he creates, only making a formal début several chapters later. * By making eye contact with a jinchūriki, Obito could use this technique to control the tailed beast sealed inside them, while its host remained unaffected.Naruto chapter 501, pages 7–11 * Despite genjutsu working by altering the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, this technique affected Mecha-Naruto who doesn't have a brain. * Madara is shown having to deactivate his Rinnegan to his Mangekyō Sharingan to perform this technique.Naruto chapter 588, page 8''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 339 However, this wasn't required in Sasuke's usage. References Clan::Uchiha Clan id:Genjutsu: Sharingan es:Genjutsu: Sharingan it: Arte Illusoria: Sharingan